a) Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a key and an installation double cylinder for a security lock with two cylinder halves which are connected with one another, a cylinder core and tumblers which are constructed as core pins and housing pins and can be brought into line by means of the key which can be inserted into the keyway to release the cylinder core for rotation.
b) Description of the Related Art
A key and installation double cylinder of this kind is known from CH-A-626 679 by the present applicant. The two cylinder halves are connected and reinforced by a crosspiece of chromium-nickel steel. The cylinder housing of the two cylinder halves is formed by successive disks which are connected with one another in a stationary manner. This installation double cylinder already offers high security against break-in.